


Hugo-palkintojen 2019 äänestäjän paketti: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: AO3:sta, Hugo-palkinnot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Oma arkisto) saitänä vuonna Hugo-palkintoehdokkuuden kategoriassa Paras liittyvä teos! Tämä on mahtava saavutus, ja olemme ikionnellisia, että Hugo-äänestäjät ovat huomanneet huikean yhteistyön tuloksena syntyneen AO3:n.Täältä löydät tietoa AO3:sta, mukaan lukien sen alkuperän, joitain keskeisiä ominaisuuksia sekä tiimin, joka mahdollistaa tämän kaiken. Voit myös tutustuaPDF:ään, jonka sisällytimme Hugo-pakettiin 2019!





	Hugo-palkintojen 2019 äänestäjän paketti: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/finnish/finnish_-_archive_stats.png)

### AO3:sta

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Oma arkisto) on fanien luoma ja ylläpitämä, voittoa tavoittelematon ja ei-kaupallinen arkisto transformatiivisille faniteoksille, joita ovat esimerkiksi fanifiktio, fanitaide, fanivideot, and podfikit. [Avoin lähdekoodimme](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) rakennettiin alusta alkaen faneille fanien toimesta, ja se toimii servereillä, jotka omistaa voittoa tavoittelematon emojärjestömme [OTW (Transformatiivisten teosten järjestö)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Käyttäjämme ovat kaikenlaisia faneja—teinejä ja isovanhempia, ensi kertaa kirjoittavia ja ammattikirjailijoita—joka puolelta maailmaa, ja he luovat faniteoksia fandomeihin, joihin kuuluu [Hugo-palkinnon voittajia](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [historiallista RPF:ää](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcasteja](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) ja monia muita. Vaikka valtaosa AO3:n käyttäjistä käyttää fandomissa englannin kieltä, kannustamme heitä julkaisemaan ja vuorovaikuttamaan millä tahansa haluamallaan kielellä.

Olemme ylpeitä voidessamme tarjota alustan, jolla kaikki tekijät voivat julkaista teoksensa ilman mainoksia ja ilman pelkoa siitä, että teokset yllättäen katoavat. Rakensimme AO3:n ja omistamme serverit—itse asiassa suurin osa [budjetistamme](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) on osoitettu niiden toimintaan—mutta se ei ole kaikki mitä me ja sisarprojektimme tekevät. [Pelastamme ja säilytämme vaarantunutta fanisisältöä](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). [ajamme fanien oikeuksia](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) ja suojelemme heidän mahdollisuuksiaan luoda, remiksata ja muuttaa teoksia. Olitpa keskellä 100 000 sanan eeposta tai luonnostellut nopean sarjakuvan, olet tervetullut julkaisemaan ja jakamaan teoksesi faniyhteisön kanssa. Yli 1,9 miljoonaa fania käy sivustolla joka päivä, ja on aina ilo saada lisää.

  


### Tiimimme

[OTW:llä](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) on yli 750 vapaaehtoista, ja suurin osa heistä tekee työtä, joka vaikuttaa merkitsevästi AO3:een. Olemme ohjelmoijia, järjestelmänvalvojia, [avainsanojen järjestelijöitä](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), käyttäjätukihenkilöitä, sääntöjen täytäntöönpanijoita, kääntäjiä, [arkistojen pelastajia](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), asianajajia ja dokumentaation asiantuntijoita. Olemme ylpeitä työstämme ja teemme sen palkatta.

Joskus työskentelemme myös ulkopuolisten alihankkijoiden kanssa, erityisesti tuodaksemme suuria muutoksia AO3:een mahdollisimman nopeasti ja tehokkaasti. Tämän mahdollistavat [käyttäjien ja tukijoiden avokätiset lahjoitukset](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/finnish/finnish_-_fundraising.png)

Kaiken kaikkiaan olemme joukkorahoitettu ja vapaaehtoisvoimin toimiva hanke ja olemme ylpeitä kaikista, jotka tekevät työmme mahdolliseksi.

  


### Alkuperämme

Fandom on tunnettu [lahjatalouden](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) edistämisestä. Alusta asti faniteoksia on jaettu vapaasti: nauhoituksia, DVD-levyjä, kirjoja ja lehtiä toimitettiin ilmaiseksi tai omakustannushintaan, ja fanit auttoivat toisiaan vuorovaikutteisesti tarpeen mukaan. Internetin yleistyminen 90-luvulla loi uusia ja innostavia mahdollisuuksia: ensimmäistä kertaa fanit kaikkialta maailmasta pystyivät olemaan helposti yhteydessä toisiinsa, keskustelemaan fanittamistaan asioista ja jakamaan hetkessä faniteoksiaan. Internetin laajentuessa siitä kuitenkin tuli entistä kaupallisempi. Verkkosivut, arkistot ja sosiaalisen verkostoitumisen sivustot olivat fanien kokoontumispaikkoja, joista muut kuin sisällön laatijat hyötyivät rahallisesti. Samaan aikaan faneista tuli entistä näkyvämpi ja vaikutusvaltaisempi joukko, jonka huomiota pyrittiin kiinnittämään web-sarjoilla, lisämateriaaleilla, peleillä ja sosiaalisella medialla.

Tilanne kärjistyi toukokuussa 2007, ensin [FanLibin](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib) lanseerauksella, mikä oli ensimmäinen laajamittainen yritys kaupallistaa fanifiktio, ja sitten [LiveJournalin](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal) [Strikethrough’lla](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough), jonka myötä yli 500 pornografisena pidettyä tiliä poistettiin, joukossa mukana raiskauksesta toipuvien blogeja sekä faniyhteisöjä. Poistot vaikuttivat moniin faneihin; he menettivät tarinoita, kommentteja ja keskusteluja sekä mahdollisuuden pitää yhteyttä muihin faneihin. Yhtäkkiä fandom ymmärsi sen yhteisöjen olevan riippuvaisia alustoista, jotka hyötyivät fanien aktiivisuudesta ja tuottamasta sisällöstä, mutta eivät asettaneet fanien tarpeita etusijalle tai ylipäätään välittäneet niistä. Tämän lisäksi fandom ymmärsi, että aiemmin menestyksekäs taktiikka olla herättämättä mediayhtiöiden huomiota ei enää ollut mahdollinen.

Tällainen oli ilmapiiri astolatin julkaistessa kirjoituksen, joka lopulta johti OTW:hen ja AO3:een. Otsikkonaan [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Oma arkisto), kirjoitus heijasteli Virginia Woolfin feminististä manifestoa _A Room of One's Own_ (Oma huone), missä Woolf käsittelee naiskirjoittajan tarvetta omaan varallisuuteen ja huoneeseen. astolat perusteli fanikirjoittajien (ja muiden fanitekijöiden) vastaavaa tarvetta:

> Tarvitsemme oman keskusarkiston, vastaavan kuin animemusicvideos.org. Jotain, joka EI piilottelisi googlelta tai julkisilta maininnoilta, joka suoraan ja selkeästi ilmoittaisi näkökantamme harrastuksemme laillisuudesta, joka ei yrittäisi hyötyä muiden immateriaalioikeuksista vaan tekisi niistä yhdessä iloitsemisesta helpompaa, ja joka olisi faneille paikka, jossa ymmärretään fandomin historiaa ja yhteisöllisyyttä.

Julkaisu sai muutamassa päivässä satoja kommentteja. Jotkut olivat ihmisiltä, jotka innostuivat ja olivat halukkaita auttamaan projektissa. Toiset alkoivat laatia toivelistoja siitä, millainen he haluaisivat arkiston olevan, ja monet näistä ovat edelleen työmme keskeisiä periaatteita:

  * **Ei-kaupallinen ja voittoa tavoittelematon**
    * AO3:sta huolehtisi voittoa tavoittelematon järjestö, mikä tarkoittaisi mainosten puuttumista ja vähentäisi sivuston katoamisen riskiä. [Speranzan taisteluhuutoa](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers) mukaillen, he "omistaisivat ne hiivatun serverit."
  * **Kattaisi kaikenlaisen fanitoiminnan**
    * Jotta AO3 voisi menestyä fandomin omana säilytyspaikkana, sen täytyisi olla kaiken kattava ja hyväksyvä. Kaikki teokset sallittaisiin riippumatta luokituksesta tai sisällöstä, ja varoitukset ja avainsanat auttaisivat lukijoita etsimään tai välttämään arkaluontoista materiaalia makunsa mukaan.
  * **Tekijän määräysvalta**
    * Tekijöiden oli hankalaa poistaa teoksensa monista arkistoista. Monet verkkoalustat eivät estäneet hakukoneita seuraamasta sisältöä. AO3 antaisi tekijöille keinot julkaista ja poistaa teoksensa helposti, lukita sisällön ainoastaan AO3:n käyttäjien nähtäväksi ja estää hakukoneita ottamasta teoksia listoilleen. Se antaisi tekijöiden myös välttää anonyymejä kommentteja ja tarvittaessa poistaa kommentteja.
  * **Keskeiset ominaisuudet**
    * Monista pyydetyistä ominaisuuksista on tullut AO3:n kiinteitä osia, mukaan lukien avainsana- ja etsintätoiminnot sekä mahdollisuudet ladata teoksia, järjestää faniteosten vaihtoa ja luoda suosituslistoja. Työskentelemme edelleen saadaksemme käyttöön muita ominaisuuksia, esimerkiksi mahdollisuuden säilyttää muuntyyppistä mediaa suoraan arkiston omilla servereillä.



  


### Keskeisiä ominaisuuksia

#### Kommentit ja kehut

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/finnish/finnish_-_work_stats.png)

Suurin osa faniarkistoista sisältää mahdollisuuden jättää kommentteja, mikä antaa käyttäjien viestiä tekijöiden kanssa ja jättää rohkaisua, arvostusta ja kritiikkiä. Yhdistimme tähän mahdollisuuden antaa kehuja, mikä toimii vastaavasti kuin “tykkääminen” ja antaa käyttäjien ilmaista nopeasti arvostuksensa teoksille, joista pitävät. AO3:n säännölliset käyttäjät ovat tottuneet viestiin, "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Olet jo jättänyt kehuja tänne. :))

#### Kokoelmat ja haasteet

Käyttäjät voivat kerätä teoksia tai kirjanmerkkejä tietyn teeman tai tarkoituksen pohjalta, olipa kyseessä sitten suosikkisuhde tai Doctor Whon jouluepisodeihin perustuvat teokset. AO3 tukee kahden tyyppisiä haasteita: lahjanvaihtoja sekä ehdotusriihiä. Eräs fandomin suurimmista lahjanvaihdoista, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), pidetään vuosittain servereillämme, ja monenlaiset fanit järjestävät [muita haasteita](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) ympäri vuoden.

#### Avoimet ovet

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/finnish/finnish_-_open_doors.png)

Noin 2% AO3:n teoksista on tuotu sivustolle [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Avoimet ovet) -sisarprojektimme kautta. Sen tarkoituksena on pyrkiä säilyttämään fanien laatimaa vaarantunutta sisältöä. Teokset on alunperin julkaistu [sulkemisvaarassa olevissa verkkoarkistoissa](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors), joiden sisältö olisi samalla kadonnut. Niitä säilytetään nyt AO3:n erityiskokoelmissa.

#### Lataaminen

Kaikki teokset voi ladata [viidessä eri tiedostomuodossa](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), jolloin ne käyvät erinomaisesti luettavaksi matkalla tai AO3:n suunnitellun ylläpidon vuoksi tapahtuvan seisokin aikana.

#### Avainsanat

[Avainsanat](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) ovat keskeinen osa AO3:a, sillä niiden avulla käyttäjät löytävät haluamansa teokset riippumatta suhteesta, luokituksesta tai teemasta. Käyttäjät voivat valita avainsanat sen mukaan, mikä on heille käytännöllisintä tai helpointa, ja 350 avainsanojen järjestelijäämme liittävät avainsanat yhteen helposti haettaviksi käsitteiksi. Esimerkiksi avainsanalla [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) löytyvät myös teokset, joissa on käytetty avainsanoja Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, tai Will Laurence/Tharkay. Myös sukulaiskäsitteet on linkitetty toisiinsa: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) (avaruusooppera) ja [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) (avaruustaistelut) löytyvät molemmat meta-avainsanan [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) (ulkoavaruus) alta, samoin kuin muut vastaavat termit kuten [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works) (avaruuslentäjät), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) (avaruusalukset) ja jopa [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works) (avaruusvalaat).

  


### Uutta ja merkittävää

AO3 [kasvaa ja muuttuu koko ajan](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Tässä muutamia vuoden 2018 kohokohtia:

  * AO3:een tuli lähes 4 000 uutta fandomia, 410 000 rekisteröitynyttä käyttäjää ja juuri alle 900 000 teosta (puhumattakaan miljoonista käyntikerroista, kommenteista ja kehuista). 
    * Ohitimme sekä [30 000 fandomia](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) että [4 miljoonaa faniteosta](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Avoimet ovet toi [11 arkistoa](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * AO3:n hakutoiminto sai [merkittävän päivityksen](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), minkä seurauksena teosten, avainsanojen, kirjanmerkkien ja ihmisten hausta tuli helpompaa ja nopeampaa. 
    * Uusien suodatinominaisuuksien myötä käyttäjät voivat helposti laatia yksityiskohtaisia hakuja, kuten [kaikki vuonna 2018 julkaistut Sherlock Holmes -teokset, jotka ovat täsmälleen 221 sanaa pitkiä](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) ja [Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones crossoverit, joissa ei ole mukana Frodo Bagginsia tai Arya Starkia](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Julkaisimme myös päivitetyn luettelon [piilotetuista hakuoperaattoreista](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851), joiden avulla hakuja voi kehittää entisestäänkin.
  * [AO3 alkoi tukea UTF8MB4-merkistöä](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) kaikissa tekstikentissä. Tämä antaa lisätukea monille ei-latinalaisille aakkosille, ja lisäksi se mahdollistaa emojien käytön! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Lisäksi [paransimme sanamäärän laskemista kiinan-, japanin- ja thainkielisissä teoksissa](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Päivitimme kirjautumisjärjestelmämme turvallisemmaksi ja helpommin ylläpidettäväksi.
  * Päivitimme [Käyttöehdot](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) vastaamaan Euroopan Unionin [Yleisen tietosuoja-asetuksen vaatimuksia](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
